Narcotic Nautica
by BeatMe-BreakMe
Summary: Romy RoguexRemy Takes place before Apocolypse. Drug use, selfharmful tendencies. Any solution to the schizophrantic lifestyle Rogue is leading is welcome. Whether it be cocaine or self infliction. She just needs it to stop, but what she doesn't know is th
1. Chapter 1

The Goo Goo Doll's song Iris blared from a pair of ebony headphones that twisted around the pale throat of a young goth. Around the school yard, students ranging from Freshman to Senior status milled around in cliques or tossed footballs and pom-poms. In short, it was a disgusting display of the ignorant teenage population that thrived and created a stinking sesspool in Bayville High.

"Stop Duncan!" A high pitched giggle pierced even the loud blare of Rogue's music. She sighed and rolled her eyes, glaring askance at the Freshman girl in the shortest, tightest clothes known to man as she pranced around, trying to dodge Duncan's groping hands. "You don't like, want Jean to get jealous do you!"

The football player paused, a pained look on his face as he and his croonies glanced around, then shrugged and straightened with a self-appreciating smile,"its not like Im doing anything I should feel guilty for anyways!"

"Speak for yourself." A calm voice interjected, causing Duncan to jump.

Rogue smirked, it was comical how slim little perfect Jeannie could cause a two hundred plus pound football star to jump in fright with that tone of voice.

"Jeannie! There you are, I thought you weren't gonna show up for school today!" Taryn whined, wiggling out of her boyfriends arms to stand in front of her friend. Jean smiled at her, but it failed to reach her cold green eyes as she once again turned her gaze to Duncan.

"I swear, I can't even trust you for five minutes and your groping another girl, Duncan!"

The blond winced in reply, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin before slinging a muscular arm around his irate girlfriend."Don't be mad at me Jeannie..."

_Ugh...that dumbass nickname always does the trick._ Rogue thought in absolute unbridled disgust, watching Jean's anger melt away. The teen turned back to her weather beaten picnic table surface and pushed the repeat button. _A nice dose a' angst outta wash out mah mind._ She thought evilly, allowing her purple and black eyelids to slid shut as her black lips silently sung along with the lyrics.

School wouldn't start for another fifteen minutes, but then again, the X-men children were usually always a half an hour earlier. But it was also Monday. Dreaded Monday. Kurt had woke up, horrified to find it was that season again when he shed nonstop for weeks on end. Kitty woke up five minutes late (somebody had turned off the alarm clock coughRoguecoughcough) and practically had a coniption over how long it took to do her hair and how now she'd never have time and... blahblah. Rogue herself had refused to get up, claiming to have "girl problems". Kitty, being the darling she was, produced around five packs of tampons and pads from the bottom of her closet and offered them to Rogue.

How had she put it, ah yes. "Like, always be prepared! That's what I always say!"

Yeah...if you friggen bled the Nile River once a month.

No, the truth was... The voices. They were getting worse everyday. The "mutant problem" was getting more and more serious on the news everyday, and it was only a matter of days, if even that, before their school broke out in chaos with all the Xavier children prejudiced into cliques of "mutie" kids. God, Rogue would die before she was forced to walk to class with Miss Perfect and Valley Girl. She would DIE.

It seemed that all the people she had absorbed were also riled up by these prospects, strongly voicing their opinions. She just thanked God that they hadn't taken control yet. She still wasn't sure if such a thing was possible, but she sure as hell wasn't going to wait around to find out.

_Running again, Rogue?_ Mystique's psyche inquired coolly.

Rogue frowned and turned the volume nob on her disc player, only to find it was already as high as it could possibly go. _No, just wishing that Ah could put ya'll in a metal coffin so Ah wouldn't have ta hear ya twenty four seven bitchin' and moanin' in mah head!_

All the sudden, children started milling around her picnic table in a hurry to get through the school's doors, Evan and his skateboarder friends grinding inches from her hand before shooting off past other students. Rogue grit her teeth and gathered her notebook and player into her backpack, straightening and hanging back so as to not be caught up in the early morning mob.

_Wouldn't want ta absorb them and have em millin' around inside mah head._ She thought bitterly, shying away from a group of fellow Sophomores who pushed past her without a second glance. _Though it would be satisfyin' to watch their ignorant little beady eyes roll up inside their heads..._

"Fifty bucks for a baggy, dude."

"Fifty bucks for that shit! Fuck...just gimme it. You bringing more tomorrow?"

Rogue tucked a white strand of hair behind her pierced ear and nonchalantly glanced over to the corner of the brick building, seeing Lance handing a punk-looking kid a small baggy of white power. Narrowing her eyes, Rogue mentally locked the scene away for later dissection and continued towards the school. She jumped about a foot in the air when a firm grip wrapped around her arm.

"Hey Rogue, wait up!"Lance rasped nervously.

Rogue jerked her arm from his grip, dropping her back and spilling its contents in the process."Damnit Lance, look at what ya made meh do!"

He hastily stepped back at her agitated tone and ran a hand through his hair. "What did you just see back there?"

"If yer worryin' about what ah'll tell your girlfriend, don't worry yer miniscule mind, Lance. Ah wasn't plannin' on sayin' nothing."

Lance only looked slightly relieved, shifting from foot to foot as she straightened, backpack once again secure on her shoulder as she turned to go.

"Wait!"

She paused and turned, eyeing him coldly.

"Look, do you want some?"

Rogue's eyes widened in suprise, mouth dropping open."Excuse meh?"

"I mean..no offense or anything. But you're really tense all the time... this stuff will take off the edge. My treat." The brunette replied, eyes flashing slyly.

"What's tha catch?"

"There isn't one. You keep quiet and I'll supply you with the stuff."

The goth glanced around before glaring at him and stepping forward. With a grin, Lance whisked out another baggy from his ratty jeans pocket and discreetly placed it in her outstretched hand. She eyed the contents before sensing his nervousness and slipping it into her bag.

"What do ah do with it?"

It was now Lance's turn to look suprised,"you mean you've never done coke before?"

"Huh?"

"Cocaine. Its that white powdery lookin' stuff I just gave you in that baggy. You snort it... any way you want really."

"That stuff ya chop up?"

"You don't have to worry about that, this is the good stuff, alls you have to do is seperate it into rows before snorting it."The boy said before winking and rushing past and into the school.

"Cocky sonuvabitch.." Rogue muttered, nervously fingering her backpack's strap._No way ah can take this stuff... Logan would sniff it out in a second... Or Xavier would be able ta tell from the way ah was actin' and just read mah mind..._

Then again...Lance had given the stuff to her. Who was to say she couldn't use that to her advantage and press him into letting her crash at the brotherhood's place until she came down?

_Good lord... What would Mystique say, her little girl givin' in ta peer pressure?_The goth smirked, putting a mental wall between her and Mystique's angry screams.

The curiousness of exactly what the drug did was eating away at her as she approached the steps to the school. Rogue eyed the school door's with hesitation. _No one would notice if ah took just today off... _She took a step back, looking around to make sure there were no policeman or teachers around, and casually walked down the sidewalk and across the street into a suburbial neighboorhood.

In a few minutes she was at the Brotherhood's place and standing on the broken down porch. A swing with rusty chains connecting to the porch's roof creaked and swung slightly in the breeze, reminding the young goth of a scene out of a horror movie with a haunted house.

The lights were all out, but from her experience living here, that could mean a multitude of things. They could be at school, still asleep, or even the electricity bills hadn't been paid in awhile.

She wrapped sharply on the rotting door, shifting from foot to foot in an almost cheerful fashion as she waited for someone to answer the door.

Moments later, the doorknob twisted and the door opened a margain, revealing hazy yellow-green eyes that looked bloodshot.

"R-Rogue?" He questioned, eyes widening and in a flash he tried to shut the door again. Rogue rolled her eyes and put her doc martin inbetween the frame and the door, raising a eyebrow and peeking her head in to look through the dim lighting at her old aquaintance.

"Ya'll are supposed to OPEN tha door for a lady, Toad, not slam it in her face!"She hissed, forcing it the rest of the way open. "'Sides, its not lahke ah'm here ta kill ya."

"Y-youre not?" The filthy teen questioned suspiciously, stepping away to crouch into his familiar toad pose.

"Naw, figured ah'd crash here until school got out. Ya'll are skippin' too?" Rogue asked curiously, squinting around.

Todd nodded, hopping off towards the living room. "Wanda's still getting her beauty sleep, yo. So try not to be too loud."

The goth followed him into the living room, wincing at the condition of their living quarters. "Don't you guys EVAH clean?"

Todd squinted in confusion, glancing around whilst he sat, sinking into the filthy cushion of their brown couch.

"Forget ah even said anythin'." Rogue sighed, rolling her eyes and plopping down next to him. She looked around before dragging a stand for tv dinners over to them. Todd eyed it curiously, eyes widening eagerly when he saw the baggy Rogue extracted from her back before laying said backpack on the floor next to her feet.

"Where'd you get that, yo!"

She blinked,"Lance gave it ta meh..."

"Aw man, he's always giving stuff to other people but when it comes to his teammates he ups the price!"

"Well.." Rogue hesitated, flushing slightly,"ah don't really know how ta take this stuff..so ah'll split it with ya if ya show me how.."

Todd cackled, crouching once more on the couch as he leaned forward,"The Toad's a pro at this, yo, let me show you how its done!"

His nimble fingers pried the baggy from her grasp as he carefully shook an amount onto the table in front of them, taking a razor from the kitchen table (Dont ask O.o) and splitting it into three columns.

He leaned his face down close to the white substance and pressed his finger to once nostril, leaning millimeters away from the drugs as he inhaled sharply. Rogue watched in fascination as he wiggled his nose and sniffed and snorted repeatedly, clearing his throat before laying back lazily on the couch.

"The Toad loves cocaine, yo..." He said dazedly, smiling up at the ceiling.

Rogue raised an eyebrow, looking at the two remaining columns. "How many should ah snort?"

"Eh..snort em all..."

_Ah'll try one then.._She carefully repeated all of Todd's actions, yelping when she finally snorted it. Her emerald eyes teared up as she scrubbed at her nose, snorting in air and trying to clear the tickling-stinging sensation from her airways.

A feeling of tingly euphoria pricked at her nerves, and she lay back, blinking blankly at the ceiling as she marveled in the sensations caused from even a small amount of the drug.

"See? Its good stuff, yo." Her partner in crime said smugly before sitting up to take in the third column.

"What are you idiots-" A cold feminine voice started, accompanied by the creaking of stairs, only to stop.

Rogue looked over, shivering slightly at the dizziness and met eyes with Wanda.

The girl growled, stomping down the rest of the stairs to point a shaking finger at Todd."What the fuck have you idiots been smoking?"

Todd jumped and stood up, only to sit down immediately thereafter. "Wanda, my sugarpie! Good mor-" A resounding "SLAP" echoed through the small room. Todd's eyes teared up dramatically as he held his stinging cheek. Wanda grabbed him by the shirt sleeve and dragged him towards the stairway, nodding her head at the prone form of Rogue. Rogue returned the nod, feeling more then a little confused, and gave a bewildered smile to Todd as he waved miserably at her.

_Lance was right... Ah do feel better. The psyches in mah head are completely silent. It feels so nahce.._

Rogue glanced slowly at the bag still laying innocently on the table, its contents slightly spilled from the struggled between the Scarlet Witch and the Toad. She tiredly sat up and broke it into three columns once more before leaning down and snorting two more.

_Owowowow...not the brightest idea, sugah..._The teen rubbed frantically at her sensitive nostril, wincing and wiggling it. _And ah know just what would top it all off._She took her disc player carefully from her bag and turned it on, closing her eyes as she lay spread eagle on the filthy couch, headphones blaring Wheezer's The Sweater Song.

-Break-

Soooo...first chapter to Romy story...No sign of Remy yet, but he's comin' along, trust me. Reviews, comments, and anything else would be worshipped and glorified by this pathetic author. heh


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok...not that I'm against having random attractive girls laying around the house... But what in the fucking HELL is Rogue doing here!" Lance cried, throwing up his fingerless-glove-clad hands in exasperation.

Fred ignored him, glancing briefly at Rogue before sitting heavily in his self proclaimed "Throne" Which consequently was a ancient broken reclining chair. Lance looked from him, then to the tv where a rerun of The Powerpuff Girls was playing.

"How can you stand watching that shit?"

His large friend grunted in answer and dug into a messy sub sandwhich. A strong wind zipped through the open door, rustling Lance's tangled hair before the squeel of rubbed shoe soles on hardwood floor resounded throughout the house.

"Whatthehellisshedoinghere!" Pietro rushed out, pale blue eyes wide as he eyes Rogue's dazed form.

"That's what I'd like to know!"

"Chill out, yo.." A nasal voice drawled out, everyone in the house wincing simultaneously as Todd tripped and fell down the rest of the stairs."Oww..."

Lance roughly helped his teammate to his feet. "Alright, start explaining Toad."

"Me and Rogue...we were just chilling out, right? And she just happened to have some contraband and invited me to test it out."

The brunette smacked a palm to his forehead and groaned, dragging said hand down his face to finally glare half heartedly down at Todd."You have a serious problem, you know that?"

"So said the drug dealer to the mutant toad, yo." The other retorted casually, hopping in to side next to Rogue's feet.

"Mydadissogoingtokillmeifhefindsoutwe'rehousinganx-man!"Pietro ranted, running a hand through his feathery silver hair.

Lance shot a glare at Quicksilver, only to pale slightly in realization."What if Wolverine comes looking for her."

Cue simultaneous gulp of horror.

"Shehastogo!Somebodystartupthejeepwe'lldumpherinfrontofthemansion!"

Todd, now realizing the consequences that might very well occur, hopped hurriedly out the door, snatching the keys from Lance's pocket as he went. Lance in turn followed him and jumped into the driver's seat. Pietro looked around hurriedly, grabbed Rogue, shot out the door, leaving the room in silence except for the glowing of the tv screen and the Powerpuff Girls theme song.

"Guys?"Fred questioned gruffly.

A breeze blew past him, and back out the door again, and then the jeep zoomed off with a cough of smoke. "Forgot her bag."Fred slowly translated moments after his friends departure.

The heavy teen glanced at where Rogue had previously laid, eyes lighting up on the now almost empty baggy. He looked from his half eaten sub, to the baggy, then back again, finally heaving himself up with a sigh and drooling eagerly as he sprinkled the white powder that in his mind, resembled salt, and dug into his sandwhich once more.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The jeep squealed to a halt twenty feet from the X-mansion's gates. Lance gripped the steering wheel tightly between his fingerless gloves, nodding tensely to Pietro. Pietro zoomed to the bushes beside the gates then back into the jeep, a squeal of tires peeling out signaling their departure.

"Uhn..." Rogue grumbled, sitting up and rubbing her strangely warm temples, blinking blearily at the brick columns next to the iron gates of the mansion.

"How the hell did ah?..." Tentively, she took her hand from her temples to instead rub slightly at her sensitive nose. "Oh..."

She glanced at her backpack laying prone next to her and stood shakily, slinging it onto her shoulder. Rogue glanced around and straightened her shirt and brushed off her pants, tucking a strand of white hair behind her pierced ear before striding slowly to stand in front of the gates.

With a creak they swung open before her, a monitor bleeping to life on the stone column beside her. "Welcome home, Rogue." The professor's voice said calmly. Rogue tensed, instantly recognized the look on his face.

"H-hey professor..."

"Back home from school already, Rogue?" A gruff voice said angrily, Logan's face appearing in front of the professor's.

Rogue glanced at her wrist before mentally smacking herself, she didn't have a watch. 

"Umm...?"

"Its noon, and here I thought school didn't get out until 2:55."

The professor wheeled forward, forcing Wolverine to step aside,"Principal Kelly called this morning after roll call to confirm your absence. Luckily, he didn't seem to mind too much since there's an assembly that takes up half the school day. Would you like to explain your reasoning, Rogue?"

The girl desperately threw up her weak mental blocks before smiling sheepishly,"Actually... Meh an' Ritsy were kinda-"

"You played hooky!" Logan demanded before the professor cut in.

"I must say, I am disappointed in you Rogue. I hope you realize that your actions will not go unpunished."

"Yes Professor..."

"You're grounded until next weekend, Im afraid. Since the assembly has more than likely already begun, I will allow you to stay home for the rest of the day. I hope to not have a repeat of this incident again, and I will inform Scott that he is to make sure you ride with him to school from now on to make sure you get there."

Mentally, she groaned in despair. _Gawd, anythin' but that. Ya practically have ta stand so as not ta scratch his precious car._

_I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter, Rogue._Professor Xavier's voice interrupted her thought process, a hint of amusement apparent. _You should be glad I didn't allow Logan to chose your punishment._

_Yes Professor..._ She replied sulkily, readjusting her backpack before trudging down the walk and past the fountain to climb the steps and enter the large doors.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"So Rogue, I like, heard that you're grounded till next year." Kitty chirped enthusiastically, flouncing into the room and tossing her bulging backpack onto her pink comforter before flouncing over to her vanity and checking her makeup."Like, what did you do to make Mr.Logan so mad?"

The goth groaned, turning over on her black and grey comforter to continue reading her book, hoping to every God in existance that her rambunctious roommate would take her bright and cheery self elsewhere, preferably to Wolverine who a few hours prior had finished his ranting and lecturing on her sorry hide.

"Don't be depressed Rogue! We'll have a totally awesome time since your like, caged in here! I'll rent a whole bunch of movies on Friday and we'll like, totally pig out and stuff and have a girls night!"The brunette continued, bustling around and chucking clothes every which way in her rush to put on a more "Afternoon" outfit to go wreak havok on the mall with the other X-girls.

"No offense, Kitty... But while ah'm grounded, ah plan on catchin' up on mah readin' and just generally bein' depressed..." Rogue grumbled, turning a page with her gloved finger.

"Like, if you're sure... But we're still doing something! I'll try to find scary movies or something." Kitty mused before waving and jogging out the door, slamming it behind herself unintentionally.

"Just great... ah'm lookin' forward ta it."Rogue muttered sarcastically, tossing her book over her shoulder and sitting up, reaching over to her nightstand and taking her sketchbook from a drawer.

"Shit...where did ah leave mah pencil?" The teen mused, rolling over to search along the floor beside her bed then crowing in victory when her gloved fingers wrapped around a charcoal pencil. She lifted it and flipped through the angst-filled pages of her sketchbook, finally pausing at a half-finished sketch of a certain Cajun.

She frowned, half in anger at herself, and half in bewilderment that she had pages filled after this when she hadn't even finished it.

The charcoal pencil twirled skillfully over and under her fingers and Rogue chewed on her black nails on her other hand absently, green eyes studying the image intently.

_Even if that damned Cajun does need smacked silly, ah still need ta finish this picture... maybe shade it in a bit..._ Now determined and decided, she began to arduous task of adding detail and finishing up the lifelike picture.

Their bedroom door opened and Rogue jumped, trying to act nonchalant as she draped her arm over the picture, snapping up her head with a fierce glare, only to flush when her eyes met red on black.

_Speak of tha devil..._

o0o0o0o0o0o

Yeaahhh... you like? I'm gonna start working on chapter 3 right away. Mwahaha, yes I said Gambit would appear in this chapter, I didn't say how lengthy and involved he would be with the particular chapter. But in the next one he gets to talk and blah blah blah. Yeah... Wouldn't you like to know! heh... jk. Anyways, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_What in tha hell is HE doin' here!_Rogue thought in absolute astonishment, standing in a flourish and in the process knocking her sketch pad and pencil to the floor beside her bed.

She didn't notice though as her mouth opened and shut noiselessly a few times before she finally glared fiercely and stepped forward to jab an accusing finger in his chest."What tha HELL are ya doin' here, swamprat!"

_Ah yes, reeaalll smooth, Rogue._She thought in frustration to herself, eyeing the other as an amused grin slowly grew on his face.

"'s good to see dat ma chere hasn't lost her spunk, non?" Remy replied casually, stepping past her.

Rogue turned with him, eyebrows furrowing in confusion and hesitation at his seemingly carelessness at being inside the Xavier mansion, within reach of Logan's deadly claws.

Her blood ran cold when she saw him stoop down, one arm resting easily on his bent knee as his grin turned into an outright geniune smile. "Remy never knew dat his Roguey was an artist."A deep blush encased her entire body, and she felt her left eye begin to twitch."Remy recognise dis handsome t'ief..." Mockingly, her intruder slowly turned her sketchpad right, then left, finally nodded to himself as if coming to a decision. "Dis dashing man be Remy LeBeau, Remy'd recognise him anywhere."

Rogue felt the urge to scream at him, yet it was supressed by another emotion, which quickly bubbled to the surface. Laughter filled the room as she collapsed onto her bed beside him.

Remy smiled as well, straightening to look down at her and put a mock-stern expression on his handsome face."Why da cherie be laughing at dis poor Cajun? Remy jus' complimented you 'nd here you are laughing at him."

Rogue wiped the smile off her face with difficulty and straightened, scooting across the bed, away from him and annoyed when he only followed."Ya know that when ya say somethin' like that, ya just ruin it all when ya keep speakin' in third person, raht?"

Opening his mouth to respond with a playful tease, Remy instead let out a hoarse cough as the air was forced from his lungs. Logan growled, claws extended and nearly touching the soft flesh of Remy's throat as he swallowed nervously. Rogue sat up, but hesitated. _Why should ah protect him from Logan? The bastard was just mockin' meh and my drawin' of...Oh shit._ The flush returned with avengeance, along with embaressed anger.

Ignoring the confrontation between Gambit and Wolverine, the goth teen leaned over the edge of her bed and retrieved her forgotten sketchpad, clutching it protectively to her chest as she huffed and stomped from her room where Logan and Gambit stared at her in amazement at her sudden departure.

_Screw them! Bastards all goin' in an' messin' up mah room! _Rogue continued to grumble mentally as she continued her March Of Anger down the mansion's hallways, not really knowing where she was going but hoping it was somewhere with no people and lots of fragile objects to break.

She oofed and growled in anger, stumbling back and glaring accusingly at the offender.

Scott smiled fearfully, holding up his hands as a sign of peace and looking past her almost cautiously.

"Hidin' from Jean again, Scott?" Rogue bit out, trying to push past him.

Scott stepped aside for her, hands still in the air as he offered her a smile which she did not return."Actually, I was looking for Gambit. Have you seen him? The Professor said I should check on him. Apparently Wolverine isn't too happy with the news..."

She froze, turning slowly to level her death glare once more on the poor Scott."What news?"

"Uh... Didn't you hear?"

"What.News." She bit out, stepping closer to him.

Scott sighed, shrugging and rubbing the back of his neck, a displeased expression on his face."Apparently we've struck up a temporary alliance with the Brotherhood and the Alycotes... The latter of which is going to be staying here for the time being."

For the second time in five minutes, Rogue felt her blood freeze in her veins. Scott must have noticed her sudden change in demeanor for he stepped closer and reached out to put a hand on her tense shoulder.

"Hey, are you-"

"Ah can't BELIEVE- No! There is no WAY!" Rogue shouted, shaking her head fiercely before brushing past him and towards the Professor's office. Scott stared after her for a moment, blinking behind his protective glasses in bewilderment before shrugging it off and continuing his search.

Meanwhile, the irrate Rogue continued her tirade down the halls, though still sensible enough to be careful not to have skin-to-skin contact with anyone. She stopped in front of Professor Xavier's office and poised her hand to knock, jumping slightly when he greeted her calmly with,"Please come in, Rogue."

She opened the mahogany door and glanced around before sitting carefully in the offered seat.

"Ah heard that... that.."

"The Alycotes are staying with us for awhile? Yes, Magnus and I have decided it would be for the best since it seems that certain... events... are likely to happen in the not too distant future..."

"But- But!... Why?"Rogue questioned lamely, feeling childish as she ran her gloved hands over her sketchbook restlessly.

Xavier's eyes crinkled into a fatherly smile and he folded his hands on his lap calmly," I know you and Mr. LeBeau aren't on the friendliest terms, Rogue, but I'm afraid we are all going to have to put aside our differences to unite against our common enemy."

"Enemy?" Instantly the teen forgot about her current predicament revolving around Remy as alarms went off in her head."Is it Mystique?"

"I'm afraid not... It seems she went missing around a week ago and no one has seen or heard from her since then." He ignored her muttered 'Good riddance' and continued," The matter is very complex... and I'm afraid that we can't completely prevent it from taking place, as I've consulted with your old guardian, Ms. Irene."

Rogue's brown and white heat jerked up and her eyes narrowed in hatred before calming into an almost mechanic coldness."She's here in Bayville, then?"

The bald man nodded, turning his wheelchair to look out the window as he steepled his fingers over his blanketed lap, forehead wrinkled in a mix of concern and thought."An ancient evil has been awakened, one that could destroy us all, mutant and humankind alike. There have already been reports of strange disappearences of mutants and influential people around the world, especially-"

"Egypt." Rogue interrupted, gloved hands clenched tightly around her sketchbook. She ignored the Professor's look of suprise and opted for following his previous gaze to the window looking over the mansion's grounds."Ah... Ah remember it from somebody ah absorbed sometahme in the past..."

Xavier was silent before lowering his hands to rest his intense gaze entirely on her. She shifted uncomfortably and tugged at her gloved fingers."Ah've started... Rememberin' things that ah shouldn't even know about."

"How long has this been going on?"

"About a' week."

"...I see.."

Rogue snuck a glance at her mentor and felt guilt settle in her stomach at his slightly sad and distant expression.

"Ah would have told ya professor if ah thought it was serious. Ah just haven't had any headaches or nothin' so ah figured maybe it was just my powahs evolvin'."

"Still, you should consult either me or one of the teachers that you trust before deciding to take on everything yourself, my child. Though the headaches and voices may be dormant now-" He stopped at her expression."Or is there more that you have yet to tell me?"

Fidgeting increasing with every moment, Rogue looked anywhere but his eyes, slowly parting her lips to answer, then letting it out in a sigh of relief when the door burst open behind them.

"Professor, I think you'd better-"

"Yes Scott, I'm coming. Rogue?" Rogue looked up and was caught in an ocean of blue before jerking her emerald eyes away once more."We'll continue this conversation later."

"Yes sir."

Scott looked between them, expression slightly one of regret when he realized he had interrupted what could have been a very important conversation, especially considering his goth friend's behavior as of late.

"Do not feel guilty, my child. You didn't interrupt anything that could not be continued later on." Scott smiled weakly at the professor's reassurance as they shut the door and started off at a brisk pace towards the girl's dormitories, the sound of an expression vase breaking causing Xavier to wince."I assume Wolverine and Gambit are still at it?"

Scott shook his head with a sympathetic wince,"I think it's going to take the jaws of life to pry them apart, Professor."

Xavier chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Um.Yeah. Weeehh been updatin' everyday! Hope you review everyday too lol. I know, Im demanding.. I just really enjoy the reviews. Its like having Christmas everyday to log in to my email and find even one measly review in there. Thankyou for the reviews, btw! I really enjoy reading them and some of them Ive noticed are more questions than comments and I know that now has a review reply function but if I did answer all your questions I'd be giving away all the future storyline so sorry, but no can do -sticks out tongue with shifty eyes-

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Um...Rogue?Like, are you feeling ok?" Kitty questioned slowly, lowering her Sweet 16 magazine in favor of studying her quieter-than-usual roommate.

Rogue grunted in reply and haunched her shoulders, face still buried in her pillow.

"Oh cause like... You haven't talked all afternoon since that incident with Mr. Logan and Remy earlier..."

The goth snickered suddenly and loudly, causing Kitty to eye her cautiously.

"Its totally not funny Rogue! Poor Remy is probably going to need stitches and after all is said and done the Professor is still, like, making them ROOM together!"The brunette threw up her hands, mind now focused on the subject of their new teammates and Rogue's strange behavior completely forgotten."He should have just like, made Remy and SCOTT room together!"

"Kitty."

"Hm?"

"Listen ta what ya'll are sayin' raht now. Preppeh Boy Scott... and Lady Killa Remy LeBeau."

"Well...I think it's kind of cute actually." Kitty brushed prettily, fiddling absently with the dogeared page of her magazine. Rogue stared at her mutely for a second, then threw a wad of a dirty sock at her. Kitty shrieked in disgust and lept back.

"That was like, totally uncool Rogue! Who knows when you wash your clothes! I swear-"

Another shriek of outrage and disgust echoed through the room and beyond, causing passerbys to stop and raise an eyebrow before remembering that The Rogue was also in that room and upon entering they would possibly face the feared death glare and possible physical harm.

Moments later found Kitty scrubbing her face with a facial cleanser and many other types of soap, her blue eyes glaring at her reflection and Rogue's in the background.

The goth was still smiling as she watched her friend try to clean off the "cooties" of the dreaded unclean sock, chin resting on hands as she laid stomach down on her unmade bed.

"So, I like, heard you talked to the Professor earlier." Kitty said, breaking the ice between them with a sigh and returned good humor as she dried her now squeaky clean and slightly pink face."Any ideas of why he had like, the entire mutant population staying at the mansion?"

Rogue frowned, glanced at her sketchbook laying partially poking out from beneath her bed."No, ah sure as hell woulda lahked ta have been warned though. Havin' that darned Cajun waltz raht inta yer room isn't exactly what ah'd call a suprised. More lahke some kinda freakish nightmahre."

Kitty giggled, flopping down on her bed,"Did you see Piotr? Like, oh my GOD! He is like, this giant teddybear and he's so CUTE!"

Growling beneath her breath, Rogue stuffed her pillow over her head once more, trying to drown out the babbling of her roommates voice. Her thoughts drifted towards Remy and Logan and what had occurred shortly after she exited the Professor's office.

"Fight Fight Fight Fight!" Students chanted faintly. Rogue raised an eyebrow, letting her now forgotten sketchbook dangle at her side as she peeked around the corner and stiffled an amused laugh.

Logan was circling Gambit, who was sporting a bruised cheek and split lip. Logan though, had singed remains of shirt hanging off of his hairy form as he growled ferally at his opponent.

Xavier was rubbing his temples and trying to talk without raising his voice over his rambunctious students while Scott shouted and pointed at random kids who were shouting, threatening them with danger room sessions.

"All this ova a room? Whoooo wee... Kinda dramatic, ain't it?" 

Rogue glanced at her fellow southerner before nodding and crossing her arms, hip jutting to the side and she surveyed the "fight".

"Ah don't reckon we'll be havin' dinner anytime soon, then?"Sam continued, flashing her a handsome smile.

The goth merely shrugged, straightening and continuing on towards her shared room, the chaos behind her forgotten along with a sheepish and slightly hurt Sam.

She curiously peered into a room that had its door opened. _Ah thought nobody slept in here?_

Inside were two beds, one queen sized and taking up a portion of the room, while the other was twin sized, a childish orange comforter with fake-looking flames shooting up it with a matching pillow and clothes already scattered every which way contrasting it. A large form suddenly blocked her sight and she forced herself to tilt back her head.

"Excuse me, Rogue?... Do you know where everyone has gone?" Said a thickly Russian accented voice.

Rogue shook her head and sprinted off down the hallway, ignoring the amused voice behind her."Blimey, mate! Ya scared off another sheila!"

"You have no room to talk, my friend. I fear for my life, rooming vith you."

o0o0o0o0o

Yeah... so since I've had questions on why Logan was angry with Remy and everything, I thought I'd clear them up. I was really busy today, and I thought I wasn't going to finish a chapter... but I did, barely. And I apologise for the shortness of it, but I'll pick up right where I left up on the next chapter, which will hopefully be out tomorrow!

Thankyou so much for the reviews! I don't care if its one or two reviews for each chapter...I just feel happy getting them. Hopefully after I finish this story -crosses fingers- I'll have some people who enjoy my reading and will continue to review for my next story!  
Feedback, pleaaaaseee


End file.
